


Sorry

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, bts, k pop - Fandom, rm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: Spanking, BlindfoldsJust a simple smut.





	Sorry

Namjoon had invited you out to a club but then left you with the boys, almost the moment you got there. At first you were only slightly irritated, since the boys were fun to hang out with. After he pops back up and asks you if you want anything, to which you respond with a curt drink order, and he disappears again. After 30 minutes you get pretty annoyed. Your eyes scan the club from your balcony table. You see him with your drink in his hand chatting with a girl who is obviously flirting with him. He isn’t flirting back but now he’s drinking your drink, and she’s putting her hand on his arm and laughing at everything he’s saying. You turn away, Taehyung and Jimin try to calm you down by being goofy, which is amusing but doesn’t really help. You decide to wait a bit longer; maybe Namjoon will get you another drink. Maybe he will tell that girl that he’s taken. You turn back to the boys and chat for a while, but your mind never strays far from Namjoon. After about 20 more minutes, you are done being patient. You glance over the club below you again and see he’s still talking to that girl, now her arm is snaked around his waist, and your drink in his hand is now empty. 

“I’m going to retrieve my idiot boyfriend” you grumble before stalking down the steps and across the club. You come up behind him and push the random girls hand off of him. “Excuse us” you growl to the girl. You grab his hand and pull him away from her; he drops off the empty glass on the bar as you storm out of the club with him in tow. You didn’t say a word on the way home. He never stopped talking, apologizing over and over. You pull into the driveway and turn off your car, not yet getting out. “You were very rude today, Namjoon” your voice is low. He grabs your hand and plants kisses across your knuckles. “I know I’m sorry!” he whines. You rip your hand from his and get out of the car, stalking into the house. Namjoon clumsily follows. He locks the door and drops to his knees at your feet, apologizing again, for the hundredth time. 

You lean over and whisper in his ear, “you should be punished, strip now” you turn on your heels and walk to the bedroom, sitting fully clothed on the edge of the bed, a collar and leash on your lap. A now naked Namjoon comes into the room, and seeing the items in your lap immediately kneels at your feet, chin lifted so you can easily put the collar on him. “Since you are obviously sorry, I think I’ll be nice and let you choose. Would you like to use your hands, or be able to see?” his eyes widen before his brows furrow in thought. “Choose, Namjoon, now!” you command, pulling harshly on the leash. “hhh-hands” he stutters out. “Good choice” you respond, retrieving the blindfold and tying it around his eyes. You seat yourself again and pull the leash so he shuffles closer to you. 

“Stand up” you demand. He complies silently and you pull him closer to you so he can easily bend over your lap. “Bend over” you say, pulling the leash harshly downward. He has no choice but to do so, his butt in the air. You caress him at first, rubbing his soft skin lightly. Then suddenly you slap him. He whimpers. You smirk, rubbing the wounded skin a bit. You slap the other side, a bit harder, feeling his cock slap against the back of your thigh. He lets out a noise between a whimper and a moan. You continue to smack him each strike making his cock slap against the back of your thigh, alternating sides and rubbing the skin after each smack. You stop looking down at his face. His cheeks are pink, his mouth open. You straighten your legs, making him tumble to the ground. He grunts as he hits the ground, then scrambles to his knees. You pull the leash so he scoots closer to you as you widen your legs. You drape one over his shoulder, “Please me” you demand. 

He scoots closer until you can feel his breath against your sensitive skin. You lean back on your elbows, putting your other leg over his shoulder. His places his hands on your thighs, and leans in. his nose brushes against your lips, followed by his tongue. He flattens his tongue and licks you all the way up, slowing at your clit. Your breath quickens, you nearly whimper but you hold yourself back, refusing to make a sound. He pulls your other leg over his shoulder. His hands move to your hips to massage slow lazy circles, relaxing your muscles. He begins to move his tongue faster, focusing more time on your sensitive bundle of nerves. He flicks his tongue up quickly against you, causing you to let out a tiny moan before you can stop it. Namjoon’s thick lips smirk against you and you pull the leash upwards lightly. His nose bumps against your clit, you successfully stifle the resulting moan, just barely. He notices and spends even more time there, sucking and licking while quick purposeful movements. You can’t stop from bucking your hips against his face. You feel your orgasm building. 

He moves a hand down from your hip and slips a single digit into you. He begins to curl and uncurl his finger; you let out a moan that you can’t halt. He slips a second finger in and picks up speed. You hold the leash taunt, making it impossible for him to move away. Your hips move, grinding against him, chasing your orgasm. He hums, sending vibrations through you. You reach your climax and loosen your grip on the leash. His face pulls away from you but he is still moving his fingers slowly, helping you ride out your orgasm. When he pulls his fingers out, he licks them clean with a grin, and places your feet gently on the floor. You sit up, “Namjoon”, you coo. “You can take off the blindfold” He tears it off quickly and you hear fabric rip. He just had to find a way to break something. His looks down, passing the useless ripped fabric up to you, “I’m sorry” he whispers. You lean forwards and grab his face, planting a peck on his lips. Then you scoot back on the bed and motion for him to join you. 

“What else can I do for you?” he asks, looking up at you through his lashes. He is so eager to please you, probably due to his thick, throbbing erection. You lean towards him and remove his collar. “I am satisfied with that punishment” you say with a smirk. “I’m sorry I was rude. I won’t ignore you when we are out. I won’t let random girls flirt with me and when I get you a drink I won’t drink it myself.” He says barely above a whisper, still looking down. You grab his chin in your hand, forcing him to look up to you. “I’m glad you learned, baby.” I smile at him and place another kiss on his lips. “The only other thing I want from you is for you to fuck me, Namjoon. Hard” He leans into you, kissing you deeply while gently pushing you onto the bed. He moves between your legs, pushing your thigh further apart with his knees. You feel his head against your entrance, and push your hips up against him. He thrusts in to the hilt, making you gasp. 

He breaks the kiss, “Did I hurt you, baby” he says, eyes full of concern. You shake your head and lean up to kiss him. He moves slowly and gently, not at all what you wanted from him. You grab his hair, pulling his ear close to your lips, “I told you to fuck me hard” you hiss. As soon as you let go of his hair, he pushes your legs upwards and thrusts harder and deeper, grunting softly. Your nails dig into the only thing you can reach easily, his forearms, you feel the veins beneath your vice grip. His pace is fast and hard, racing you towards another orgasm. His breath is ragged and uneven. He leans down closer to you resting his weight on his elbows; you move your arms to his shoulders. “Better?” he asks, hot breath hitting your ear. You reply with a moan, as your back arches against him. You feel him nearing orgasm, his thrusts becoming sloppy. You are nearing your climax too, and can’t hold back the moan that tumbles from your lips. After just a few more of his powerful thrusts, you come undone, moaning his name in his ear your muscles contracting around him. He comes shortly after, trying to muffle his own moans by kissing your neck. You squirm at the vibrations his deep voice sends through your body. He flops down on the bed beside you breathless and spent. You intertwine your fingers with his. After a few moments in bliss, you both get cleaned up and settle back into bed, he curls up against your side with his head on your chest. “I love you, Y/N” he mumbles out sleepily. You plant a kiss on the top of his head, “I love you, Namjoon” you whisper as the pair of you drift to sleep.


End file.
